Angelina Ballerina (TV series)
Angelina Ballerina VHS * Angelina Ballerina Rose Fairy Princess May 21, 2002 * 1. FBI Warning Screen * 2. Interpol Warning Screen * 3. HIT Entertainment Logo * 4. Kipper Amazing Discoveries Preview * 5. The Wiggles Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party Preview * 6. Barney Round and Round We Go Preview * 7. Angelina Ballerina Intro * Rose Fairy Princess * Angelina at the Fair * The Ballet Tickets * Midnight Muddle = * Angelina Ballerina Angelina in the Wings May 21, 2002 * 1. FBI Warning Screen * 2. Interpol Warning Screen * 3. HIT Entertainment Logo * 4. Kipper Cuddly Critters Preview * 5. The Wiggles Wiggly Wiggly World Preview * 6. Barney's Beach Party Preview * 7. Bob the Builder Busy Bob and Silly Spud Preview * 8. HIT Entertainment Logo * 9. Angelina Ballerina Intro * Angelina in the Wings * Treasure Tandems * Two Mice in a Boat * The Cheese Ball Cup = * Angelina Ballerina Friends Forever December 17, 2002 * 1. FBI Warning Screen * 2. Interpol Warning Screen * 3. HIT Entertainment Logo * 4. Kipper Playtime Preview * 5. The Wiggles Wiggly Safari Preview * 6. Bob the Builder Bob Saves the Day! Preview * 7. Barney's Christmas Star Preview * 8. Bob the Builder A Christmas to Remember Preview * 9. Angelina Ballerina Intro * Ballerina Rag Doll * Angelina's Surprise * Arthur the Butterfly * Alice's Present = * Angelina Ballerina The Lucky Penny April 15, 2003 * 1. FBI Warning Screen * 2. Interpol Warning Screen * 3. HIT Entertainment Logo * 4. Barney Let's Go to the Zoo Preview * 5. Bob the Builder The Knights of Fix-a-Lot Preview * 6. The Wiggles Magical Adventure A Wiggly Movie Preview * 7. Angelina Ballerina Intro * The Lucky Penny * The Legend of Pig Paw * Angelina and Ayna * The Gymnastics Champinoship = * Angelina Ballerina The Show Must Go On Christmas in Mouseland September 30, 2003 * 1. FBI Warning Screen * 2. Interpol Warning Screen * 3. HIT Entertainment Logo * 4. Please Stay Tuned After the Feature Presentation for Previews of Other HIT Entertainment Videos! Promo * 5. Angelina Ballerina Intro * The Snow Must Go On * Christmas in Mouseland * 1. HIT Entertainment Logo * 2. Bob the Builder A Christmas to Remember Preview * 3. Kipper Let it Snow Preview * 4. Barney's Night Before Christmas Preview * 5. The Wiggles Wiggly Wiggly Christmas * 6. HIT Entertainment Logo = * Angelina Ballerina Lights, Camera, Action! March 2, 2004 * 1. FBI Warning Screen * 2. Interpol Warning Screen * 3. HIT Entertainment Logo * 4. Angelina Ballerina Intro * Lights, Camera, Action! * Anya's Visit * Henry's Halloween * Sammy's Club * 1. HIT Entertainment Logo * 2. Kipper Cuddly Critters Preview * 3. Barney Happy Mad Silly Sad Preview * 4. HIT Entertainment Logo Category:Television series Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings Category:2000s television series